


与教授的办公室偷情play

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	与教授的办公室偷情play

“咚咚”两下快速连续的叩门，带着一股急切的心情。

索尔停下正在键盘上打字的手，看了眼显示屏右下方的时间。

“请进。”

“啪”地一声，办公室的门被打开，然后又飞快地被主人的皮鞋后跟踢回了门槽。

听到这个清脆的皮鞋和脚步声，索尔就知道是谁来了。他放下了手边的工作，转过椅背接住了扑到他身上的女孩。

“奥丁森教授！”女孩磨蹭着索尔的脖颈，像只粘人的小猫一样在他怀里满足地拱来拱去。

索尔习惯性地环过她纤细的腰肢，透过肩膀看向电脑上还未完成的工作。

“下课了？”他问。

“下午没课了。”女孩在索尔颈边嗅着，“教授今天换了新香水。”

“上周日去商店街新买的。”索尔望着屏幕漫不经心地回答，被脖颈上的突然舔舐吓了一跳。

“好甜。”女孩舔着嘴唇，脸上一副什么都没干的纯真做派。但她的手却悄悄从衬衣下摆伸了进去，顺着索尔性感的人鱼线摸到了光滑细腻的腹肌。

这让索尔脸上燥热了起来。他按住那只在自己身体上四处点火的手，略带尴尬地憋了一眼明晃晃的窗台：“等等，我还有文献和报告没有看完……而且现在是白天。”

“诶，那晚上就可以吗？”女孩眨着琥珀色的眼睛，背后好像有只恶魔的尾巴摇啊摇的。

“呃，嗯……”索尔支支吾吾的，手上的力道有些松懈。

“教授说的哦。”女孩像怕他反悔一样飞快地在唇上落下一吻，便灵巧地从他怀里钻了出来，跑到一边卷上了页帘。

“看，黄昏了！”午后透进的阳光瞬间被阻挡了大半，办公室内昏暗了许多。

她又跑过去关掉了顶上的灯光，失去了主光源的空间一下子陷入黑暗，只有笔记本的屏幕荧光照亮了教授半张无奈的脸。

“看，夜晚了！”女孩在黯淡的光线中张开双臂，得意洋洋地宣布。

“教授！”她跳了回去，跪坐在索尔的办公椅面前露出狡黠的笑容。

索尔哭笑不得地想阻拦，但女孩已经大胆地拉开裤链去扯他的皮带。她隔着内裤温柔地触碰那团还未苏醒的东西，凑上去用鼻尖勾人地嗅着。

索尔感觉喉间突然干燥了起来。

“教授今天穿了ck。”伸出舌头大胆地舔了一口，温润的湿意沁透了布料，她露着小虎牙歪头去瞧教授的表情。

索尔深吸一口气，伸出手揉乱女孩那头蜜糖般的深棕发丝，小腹中的欲念好像被逐渐唤醒了。

感受着粗糙的掌纹抚摸到细腻的脖颈，女孩猫似得蹭了一下那个充血发硬的家伙，撒娇道：“教授想要吗？”

“嗯。”索尔沉着眸，从喉咙深处挤出一句沙哑的应答。

“教授想要什么？”女孩明知顾问。

他没有回答，按住女孩的手微微用力，让那一个已经竖起傲然形状的东西顶到她的嘴唇。

“教授好色。”嘴面上调戏着他，女孩手上已经拉下了教授的内裤。

将那个弹到脸上的大家伙怜爱地撸动几下，伸出舌头卷去顶端因为激动而渗出的几滴前列腺液，便开始温柔地吮吸上方的伞状物。

这让教授胯下的猛兽更为疼痛发涨，似乎迫不及待被女孩用温柔包裹，然后用力地抽进与抽出。正经的西装裤凌乱地退到膝盖上方，他的大腿肌肉紧绷着，按着女孩的后脑勺，将下体缓慢地顶进温暖的口中。

柔软的伞顶蹭动着口腔上腭滑动，试图将整个巨物容纳进去。女孩努力地吞咽配合，舌头在间隙中舔弄着那跳动的青筋，模拟最原始的活塞运动，让他能在自己口中顺利地进出。

然而他太过粗壮和勇猛，没过多久喉咙深处就产生了被异物撞击的不适感。

女孩委委屈屈地吐了出来，也不管索尔教授的表情，去擦脸上的涎水。那个湿漉漉的东西戳在下巴搏动着，好像在诉说自己的不满。

看到女孩娇气的不愿意了，索尔只好抓住自己用力撸动几下，从边上的抽屉里翻出一盒安全套。

他撕开透明包装，又见女孩站起来拉下短裙下的内裤，分开双腿就想在自己身上坐下来，连忙阻止她的动作：“不要胡闹。”

女孩撑着教授宽厚的肩膀，让教授的顶端在自己已经泥泞的入口继续撞进去一些，赖皮地撒娇：“不射进去又不会怀孕。”

“还是有一定几率的。”索尔严肃地敲了敲这个坏女孩的额头。即使埋在她体内的感觉很美好，索尔还是将自己抽离了出来，快速地套上了安全套。随后他扣着女孩的腰，将自己已经无比疼痛的粗长抵入她的窄嫩，一寸一寸地研磨挺进。

女孩绷直了脊背，咬着自己的下唇满脸动情地享受这难耐的折磨，直到他完完全全地嵌入进自己的身体。完整的结合让两人都满足地长舒一口气。

索尔托着她的臀部，让女孩的重心倒在自己的怀中，他来掌控全部的节奏。

他将女孩的上衣卷起，松开一只手按着她后背的皮肤，撸猫似的抚摸。女孩似乎软成了一摊水，腰肢前倾，酥软的胸脯要命地挤压在胸口。

她的嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地传出细小的呜咽，一阵密集的抽送后身体酥麻得脚尖都卷曲了。

索尔呼吸沉重，正想抱着女孩换个姿势继续的时候，三道礼貌的敲门声打断了他们。

“奥丁森教授在吗？我来找您请教一下之前的课题。”门外有一位学生。

瞬间感觉心脏都骤停了，索尔呆愣住，整个人像静止的画面一样杵住不敢乱动。

他蓝色的眼珠转向还在他怀里捣蛋的女孩，无比僵硬地问道：“你锁门了吗？”

“锁了呀，”她懒洋洋的，“学校办公室的门合上不是能自动上锁吗？”

门外又传出了三声礼貌地敲门，“咚咚咚”得好像直接砸在他的心脏上：“教授在吗？咦，好像没锁……”

索尔直接从椅子上蹦了下来，边拉着裤子边飞快地冲过去，用身体堪堪抵住即将打开的门。

“教、教授？”门外的学生吓了一大跳。

索尔隔着一道门板低吼：“我们里面正在开很重要的会议！有什么事情明天再来找我！”

“呃，好的！打扰您了，奥丁森教授！”门外一阵道歉，随后是脚步匆忙离去的声音。

索尔把耳朵压在门板上，直到门外实在没有其他声响了，才没好气地锁上了门。他转过身，沉着一张脸面向正慌乱整理衣裳套上内裤的女孩。

“他走了吗？”女孩抚着胸口松了一口气。

“走了。”索尔打开灯，系着皮带大步走回办公桌旁。

他两根指节重重地叩击在桌面上，对着女孩受惊的小脸无比严厉地问责：“你居然没有锁门！你知不知道他直接推门进来会变成怎么样的后果？！”

“我，我……”女孩满口莫辩，小声嗫嚅：“那个锁，明明应该会自动锁的……”

“你关灯的时候没看见自动感应的开关坏了？”他简直暴怒：“上面的按键都拆除了，明天才来检修！你以为你之前是怎么推门进来的？！”

女孩确实看到了那个开关，但她当时满脑子都是和教授亲热，压根没想到那么多。

“对不起嘛……”她词穷了，瘪着嘴委屈地整理好衣着，从办公椅上站起来。

“那现在我们怎么办…？”

索尔背着女孩拉开页帘打开窗，新鲜的空气立刻吹散了还残存在这个空间中的旖旎气氛。

他冷着脸正了正衣领，在办公椅上坐下，修长的双腿叠交在一起：“你后天要交给我的论文呢？”

“还没…还没动笔……”

“那你死定了。”索尔的眼神硬邦邦的，像刀一样刮在女孩身上。

“qaq教授！我真的知道错了！”


End file.
